Jocelyn
by fsanch0546
Summary: The story of a young grad who just wants to live


Jocelyn

What is love? Ask a 16 year old and he'll tell you that it's his girlfriend he's had for a couple months. Ask a 34 year old married and he'll tell you his family. Especially his wife in which he had a couple kids with. Ask a 74 year old man and he will tell you his love is his wife, the woman he spent nearly his last 50 years living with. Different people. Different views on love. Here in the States' love is a man and a woman. In Saudi Arabia it's a man with multiple women. Ask me what love is and well, I'll give you one hell of a story.

It was a hot and sunny day in Greenville South Carolina. I had just became a grad from Berea High School and was getting ready for life in College. The women, the parties, I couldn't wait, I was so anxious to go I kept count on my fridge. My parents had gone to Mexico for a couple months and I was throwing a huge party. It was 6pm and the party was going to start around 11pm. After I got done setting up the house I took a nice hot shower. I was expecting to get laid tonight and the thought of it gave me a throbbing erection. "Whoa, calm down tiger, I'm going to need you later. I need you to be ready for action. Lots of it". By the time I got out the shower and checked my watch. 9:48. I got changed, fixed my hair and put on my nicest outfit from J. Crew. It wasn't until I sat down to watch Homer from the Simpsons that I forgot something that was crucial to getting me laid. Condoms. I knew my brother had some but they weren't going to be big enough. I hop in my Jetta and race to the nearest Wal-Greens. I pull up get inside and look from Magnums. I find them and decide I was a bit hungry so I grab a near bag of Popcorn. I wait in line and all of a sudden a beautiful girl gets in line behind me. She was easily the most beautiful mixed girl I ever saw. Average height, nice and perky tits and a cute round ass. The thing that captured me most was her face. Beautiful blue eyes that could light up NYC and braces. Man are braces my weakness. Her short hair flowed calmly with the soft breeze of a small fan. I had to have her. Tonight. Forget the party this Goddess is going home with me damnit. "Hey, has anyone told you how beautiful your eyes look at night?" I break the ice with a simple pick up line hoping and praying she'll respond accordingly. "No. not until now. Thanks" she smiles and glances at my hand only to be shocked. "Wow, those for you"? She smiles so promiscuously, it took all of my self-control to stop myself from grabbing her ass and kissing her all over. "Uh yea, I got lucky" "I bet you are, my names Jocelyn by the way". She extends her soft brown hand at me and while I had a thousand idea for which I could use her hand, I extend my own and shake. Not too soft but not too rough, just good enough to give her idea of my strength. "Paco. Nice to meet you." I respond and noticed that there were only a few other customers in front of me. If she were to go home with you, you need to do something. Now. "So Jocelyn, got any plans for tonight"? I smile and give her a (cause I'm trying to smash) look. "No, I'm free tonight. Why?" _Girl you know why. _"Well I'm having a party tonight and I would be honored to have you there." "Hmmm". She gives me a final look and she decides she likes what she sees. "Alright what's your number?" I give her my number just in time for me to get attended. I pay and say to her "see you there?" "I'll text you" she responds. I smile and I walk to my car. I get in and she's walking out the store. I glance at her one last time and notice she had a tattoo of a Snow Leopard on her arm. _Hell Yes. _I drive home full speed while jamming out to T-Mass's hit song, Black Mountains. My testosterone was through the roof and I was so excited to see later again. 11:30 comes by and people start showing up. Babes and bro's. Beer and Weed. Dubstep and EDM. At exactly 12:23 I get a text. _Hey Paco. It's Jocelyn. What's your address so I can come by that party? Hope to see you soon :). _I text her my address and she shows up half an hour later. Damn she looked great. A nice blue outfit that fit her body perfectly. She was easiest the best looking girl there and she knew it. She sees me, smiles and we hug. "Holy shit you look amazing" I compliment her and she blushes. _Oh yea she's so mine. _I take her to the bar area and offer her some famous Brimstone Beater Brandy. We get tipsy and after a while of small talk and kissing, I decide to make my move. "It's really loud here, let's go upstairs and I can show you the rest of the house." We leave the party behind us as we go upstairs, her soft hand in mine. "And here's where the magic happens" I show her my roof and she sits on my bed. "Wow this is really comfortable!" "Yea it is" I smile and look at her to make sure we were on the same page. She smiles back with her eyes fixed at the door. As I close it and make my way back to the bed she gets up. Careful not to knock over the cigarette Ashes beside the bed, we stand beside my bed and make out. She puts her hot wet tongue in my mouth and I greet it with my own. Then I move over to her neck. My hot breath all over her brown neck. She start to moan. Then Jocelyn takes control. She kissed my neck and throws me on the bed. She gets on top of me and rips off my shirt. She starts kissing my chest and goes lower. She stops at my abs and uses her tongue as a massager. IT felt great I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next. She goes lower and starts to unbuckle my belt. She slides off my boxers and exposes my large, hot, throbbing cock. She stares at it in disbelief and a smile takes over her face. A girl on a mission. "Don't worry this anaconda isn't Venomous" she laughs and gets to work. She starts by licking the head. Then she starts to put it in her mouth. I moan and she played with my cock and even managed to deep throat. She didn't stop there, she began to fondle my balls and suck my cock. Jocelyn was amazing and I had to repay the favor. When she got done, I was left with the hardest boner I ever had in my life. I began to take off her dress and unstrapped her bra. Her breasts were there in my face and I had full access. I began to play with her nipples and suck her tits. I could tell she loved it. I pinch them a bit to get her really nice and hot, she squealed but she loved it. I could tell. I then grabbed her black thong and slid them down. I was then face to face the most beautiful pussy I ever saw. It was nice and wet so I went to work. Using my tongue I play with her clit and use my fingers to play with the rest. Jocelyn was so wet I had to clean my fingers on my sheets a lot of times. After we were both ready I lift her legs and stick my hard cock in her tight wet pussy. I start soft, only teasing her with the head by sliding it in and out slowly. Then I go in a bit deeper. She moans so loudly I think the neighbors heard her. I start adding a bit more speed to mu thrust and Jocelyn was enjoying every second of it. I turn her around and began to give it to her doggy style. I even grow the nerve to smack her ass as if I were her Slave Master, Jocelyn yelled and was letting me know how good I was. My hard cock then had enough, I pull out and cum all over her mouth. She began to suck my cock even more and before I knew it, we were going for a round two. This time I began to stick most of my cock in her (8 inches) and in no time I had her squirting like a super soaker. She moaned loud and I was right up there with her. Defiantly the best fuck I ever had. We then go take a nice romantic bath after. We talk to each other and connect almost instantly. She was funny, beautiful, and amazing in bed. We make out for a while until she decides to get changed. I help her slip on her clothing and we make it back downstairs. She tells me it's late and she has to go, she kisses me and tells me to call her sometime. Proud of myself I join my friends and partied all night long.


End file.
